monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbeast
The Snowbeast is a large Necromorph that appears in Dead Space 3. Encountered by Isaac Clarke, James Carver and their allies on Tau Volantis, this monster hounds the group on multiple occasions throughout the game. Biology The Snowbeast appears to resemble some kind of crustacean and has four multi-jointed legs which are useful for rushing across terrain and climbing mountains by impaling the rock wall. It is unknown how many corpses were fused together to create this thing and it is quite possible that it was created from deceased life-forms native to Tau Volantis rather than any human visitors. It uses its long tentacles with its incredibly fast tongue in its mouth to catch prey with. It has yellow-coloured weak tissues on its back tentacles. If these are dismembered, a secondary set of tentacles appears which, when shot, critically damages the Snowbeast but regenerates over time. It is approximately 14 feet tall. The Snowbeast is very resilient, powerful and relentless. It is likely sentient, as it seems to understand when it has lost the advantage, by retreating after its secondary tentacles has been destroyed, which is unusual as no other Necromorph has ever been recorded retreating from an attack. History The Snowbeast is first encountered in Chapter 8 after the crash on Tau Volantis, when Isaac and Carver follow the trail of flares left by Ellie. The Necromorph appears suddenly from a cliff, knocking them down to the bottom of the cliff. When they get up, the Snowbeast is nowhere to be found although its roar can be heard whilst they are exploring the area and it can be briefly seen climbing on the outside of the buildings around the pipeline, suggesting that it is hunting Isaac and Carver. The Snowbeast is fought for the first time in Chapter 9 at the S.C.A.F. base. It ambushes Isaac and Carver in a cargo lift and the weight of the creature causes the lift to crash, although both Isaac, Carver and the Necromorph are unhurt. After a short battle, the two manage to drive the creature off. The Snowbeast reappears in Chapter 11 where it attacks Isaac during his return journey through the staging yard, but flees after sustaining further damage to its tentacles. It makes a third appearance in Chapter 13 where it attacks the cargo lift in which Ellie, Carver and Santos are travelling. Although Ellie and Carver escape, Santos remains trapped in the cage and the Snowbeast's weight begins to cause the cliff to collapse. Despite Isaac's attempts to rescue her, Carver cuts the lift cable, sending Santos and the Necromorph to the bottom of the cliff. However, the Snowbeast survives the fall and it climbs up the ledge, causing the cliff to break and Isaac and Carver to fall to the bottom where they discover several grappling stations. The Necromorph makes one final attack but they are able to use the harpoons to restrain the creature. Isaac activates the winch and the harpoons rip the beast apart, finally killing it. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Crustaceans Category:Aliens Category:Undead Category:Dead Space Category:Mutants Category:Bioconstructs